Gail as the teacher at Holly's niece's school for deaf kids
by peckalishious
Summary: Prompt fill it may be sort of all over the place, I'm sick and my heads not all there! will continue if requested


Gail as the teacher at Holly's niece/Goddaughter's school for deaf kids AU

It had been 4 months since Holly's sister and her husband had passed away and her niece Emma lost her parents, as if she didn't already have a difficult childhood being born completely deaf this was just the icing on the cake. Holly was chosen to be Emma's legal guardian if anything were to happen, and in the luck of the Stewart s family... It did. _

with gentle shakes and light kisses, Holly tried to wake up her niece for her first day back at school. As she slowly started to open her eyes revealing her big brown eyes Holly quickly signed "Good morning beautiful!" causing the young girl to let out a little laugh. Holly places another kiss upon the little girls forehead as she moved to stand.

Once her niece removed herself from her bed Holly gathered up some clothes for her to wear. she took out a cute little dress with an Aztec design and paired it with her favourite pair of sandals. Seeing as Emma was only 5 she needed some help doing some daily tasks such as getting dressed, brushing her teeth etc...

"Come on baby its time to go" Holly signed before she held her hand out for the younger girl to take. Her hand was so tiny compared to Holly's she couldn't help but fear for the little life in the palm of her hand.

Once they were outside the school Holly let Emma crawl into the front seat before bringing her inside, she had just a few questions for the little girl.  
"Emma? baby girl... you know you can call me whenever for what ever?" Holly signed receiving a slight nod from the little girl as she played with the hem of her dress.

Holly got out of the car and went round to Emma's side of the car and picking her up from the passenger seat and carrying her as she hugged the little girl with all she had. As they approached her classroom Holly could feel the little girl tense up and hold onto Holly tighter. All holly could so was supportively rub her back.

Once they were stood outside the classroom door Holly placed the girl back onto her two feet and couched down to her height before signing to the girl.

Okay sweetie, were here now time to go to school

But I don't want to Auntie Holly the worry across the little girls face grew stronger.

Oh baby its okay its just for a couple of hours Holly pulled her niece in for a tight hug as she began to cry, Emma tightened her grip on Holly as if she was never going to let her go. Holly stood and picked up the little girl yet again and carried her into the classroom, her head lay on her shoulder as her fingers played with the buttons on her deep blue blouse.

Once they were both in the classroom Holly spotted a Blonde haired woman who stood at the window talking to one of the other kids, she was gorgeous looking her platinum blonde hair that rested on her shoulders, slim toned figure, her ice blue eyes and her plump rose red lips, Holly couldn't help but stare at this woman who stood within her view.. she was a vision.

The blonde looked up and spotted Holly comforting the little girl and headed towards them

Hi I'm Gail you must be Holly? The blonde introduced herself to the tall brunette as she rubbed the back of the smaller brunette.

Yeah I'm Holly, Emma's aunty!

Its really nice to meet you Holly you have gorgeous eyes by the way...

Holly felt herself blushing and couldn't help but smile. Thank you very much they're not as gorgeous as yours though

Gail found herself staring into the brunettes eyes for maybe a tad too long? She then turned to face the little girl. Hi Emma... are you ready to join us today?

The little girl nodded yes as she continued to play with Holly's buttons

Sorry ever since the accident she has become quite clingy towards me

Don't worry id cling too to be honest

Holly froze slightly? Was she just being nice, trying to lighten the mood? Or was she flirting? Holly was the worst at reading any signs it was always her biggest problem and she never knew how to read people, even in passed relationships she never knew what her partners were thinking. All she could do was let out a soft giggle and turn her attention back towards Emma.

Okay darling its time for me to go, Gail is going to take care of you and teach you all these amazing things so you be good yeah? And don't forget I'm always a phone call away.. Okay?

Emma nodded and replied with shaking hands okay... I love you Auntie Holly

Holly almost cried when her niece told her she loved her. I love you too pumpkin and with that she gave her a kiss on her forehead.

If you need me at any time here's my number Holly handed Gail a card with her contact information on it

Oh wow you're a doctor? Gail's ice blue eyes widened in awe and facination

I'm actually a Forensic Pathologist, I work down at the local hospital , the one beside the 15th division

Wow Holly.. That's... That's... Wow

The Brunette couldn t help but grow shy at the blondes reaction to her profession.

promise you'll call even if its something tiny?

Gail could see how worried Holly was Of course I will honestly there isn't much need to worry Emma will be fine honestly

Gail's words were strangely calming seeing as they had only just met, She couldn t help but smile like a total goof-ball oooopppptthhh there it was... Holly had a slight crush on this woman in front of her.

Holly said yet another quick goodbye and headed off to work where she had 2 autopsies waiting for her, she was glad to have something there to take her mind of Emma. Anything would be better than sitting around worrying all day.  
_

Holly was starting her second autopsie when her phone rang, she took off her gloves placed them into the bin and answered her phone.

Holly: "Hello?"

Gail: "Hi, Holly em its Gail..."

Holly: "Oh hey? is everything okay?"

Gail: "Yeah emm I was just wondering have you noticed any little red spots on Emma's body?

Holly: "OH MY GOD NO? IS SHE OKAY?"

Gail: "Dont worry everythings fine, I was just told to bring her to the Hospital to get her checked out just to rule out what it is"

Holly: "What Hospital are you at ill be there right away"

Gail: "Funny enough " She let out a nervous laugh trying to lighten the mood and hopefully calm the brunette down.

Holly: "I'll be there in 5 minutes"

Gail: "Were in the childrens ward see you then"  
Holly moved as fast as she could to lock up everything before getting to the hospital, she ran as fast as she could to the childrens ward which was the other side of the hosital on the 6th floor.

Once she got there she was totally out of breath she took a moment to regulate her breathing. She spotted Gail sitting on one of the chairs alone with her legs folded.

"Hey Gail..."

"Holly! that was quick."

"Yeah I sorta kinda maybe ran all the way here"

"You're not even out of breath wow either you're super fit or you're not human"

"I promise im neither!" holly felt herself become calmer being around this woman she was the one who probably wasnt human, seeing as she had this affect on her.

"Has there been any information given since yous have got here?"

"No they wouldnt give me anything seeing as im not family"

"I'll go find out"

Holly went and found the nearest doctor and explained who she was, He then told her to have a seat and he will get the information she a moment the doctor came and found Holly.

"Hi Holly Stewart is it?" She nonned in confirmation

"I'm doctor Diaz, okay so your niece Emma, she has slight signs of Rubella."  
Holly's head went blury, She felt Gail take her hand and squeeze tightly.

"We have given her some anti-biotics for now which should be working, we will keep a close eye on her, there is no need to worry Mrs Stewart we are doing everything."

as the tears fell from her eyes she felt Gails hand move from her own and wrap around her shoulder, Gails other free hand then took her hand again. She pulled the brunettes head down upon her shoulder and kissed her head.

"Its okay Holly, she will be fine."

The brunettes body shook slightly as she cried. Gail couldnt help but give this woman all the affection in the world, she rubbed her arm, kissed her head, rubbed her thumb across her knuckles and played with her fingers. This somehow managed to calm her down. As she became calmer she slowly turned to the Blonde, she looked as if her world had come down.

Gail wiped the falling ear from her cheek and fixed the brunettes hair

"Dont worry you've got me and I'm not going anywhere"


End file.
